


meet me at the corner

by likeoxygen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeoxygen/pseuds/likeoxygen
Summary: Mingyu, fresh off a breakup and vacationing with family, comes across a boy about his age in a convenience store.Seungkwan, hopelessly romantic and looking for an escape, comes across a boy about his age in a convenience store.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 14





	meet me at the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Mingyu did not envision was arriving at Jeju International Airport completely empty-handed save for the bag strapped to his back, his family’s entire set of luggage on a flight halfway across the Pacific Ocean by the time they touched down.

What Mingyu envisioned when his parents rang him up at university announcing a family trip to a tropical island was one month of comfort, good food, and overall relaxation.

He grew particularly attached to the proposition as his semester finished out. After those tumultuous months, a vacation was just what he needed to regain his sanity before returning to university for his final semester. 

He envisioned days spent on bright, sandy beaches, hours drowned in an endless stream of fruity and flavorful drinks, and late nights cruising the streets in the tropical climate, maybe with his family, or maybe alone. He envisioned the kinds of things that would cleanse anyone’s soul.

What Mingyu did not envision was arriving at Jeju International Airport completely empty-handed save for the bag strapped to his back, his family’s entire set of luggage on a flight halfway across the Pacific Ocean by the time they touched down.

To the sound of his infuriated mother and father arguing with customer service, Mingyu glances down at Minseo, who gnaws on the cord of her headphones, focused on the screen of her phone. She catches him eyeing her, scanning his displeased expression.

“This would probably be a lot more fun if Wonwoo could’ve come, huh?”

The drop of that name strikes Mingyu like a bullet. Instead of pain, he’s suddenly filled with a reminder of a certain detail he forgot to share with his family members before coming home from university a week or two ago.

The night before Mingyu got on the train to head back to his home town, he and Wonwoo had suffered a pretty vicious breakup. More specifically he had suffered a pretty vicious burn at Wonwoo’s hand— not that he would admit that to anyone, ever. Except for Junhui, who only knows because he was there. In Wonwoo’s bed.

But Mingyu finds it best not to rue on what’s passed. Technically, he was the one who did the breaking up, anyway.

Regardless, his parents had once extended an invitation to Wonwoo. He had declined then, even though he and Mingyu were still together at the time, due to his own family arrangements. Mingyu knows it’s just as well. Easier that than having to explain to his parents the gory details of what went down between the two of them.

And Junhui, too, Mingyu guesses.

“Probably not,” he says tersely, in the way he does when he’s in a crap mood. “He’s kind of a buzzkill these days.”

As subtle as the up and down she gives him is, it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mingyu.

“Well, he’s in good company. Cheer up, loser,” she teases, nudging him with a gentle elbow. He jerks his arm away.

“I’d probably be in a better mood if I had clothes to sleep in tonight, but you know.”

Minseo rolls her eyes at the incessant immaturity of her older brother, turning her attention back to her cellphone. 

He’d be in a better mood if it weren’t for a lot of things, but that Mingyu chooses to keep to himself.

After too long loitering around the airport and an only half-trustworthy promise to have their bags delivered within the next day, Mingyu’s parents finally decide it’s okay to head to the hotel. The resort suite is as nice as Mingyu expected it to be, a pleasant surprise that deters his storm cloud just a little bit.

His bed, a double, lined up next to his sister’s in one of the suite rooms, invites Mingyu in for the most gratifying moment of the day so far as he throws himself face-first into the sheets. The linen under his fingers is a relief from the exhaustion of traveling, and a feeling of comfort washes over him as he remembers that this vacation is far from over. Sandy beaches, drinks, and relaxation are still within reach, he thinks, as his eyes flutter closed and he starts to consider sleep.

Until his father is shouting for him, instructing him to get up and go down to a nearby store to pick up the toiletries the family is currently missing on some airplane somewhere in the world.

His fantasy visions on pause, Mingyu rouses and locates the nearest convenience store on his cellphone— one of the regular chains, about a fifteen-minute walk away from the beach, situated among a small selection of shops for fellow resort goers. He slides a pair of shoes on and trudges out of the hotel room, a shopping list in hand-scribbled on hotel paper by his mother.


End file.
